


Advent Calendestiel

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, christmas 2013, daily updates for december
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet a day from now until Christmas. Have fun with this Destiel advent calendar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December!

"Dean... what are these things called advent calendars?"

"They're like- they're calendars. For counting down the days to Christmas."

"But I don't understand... why do you count down to the birth of Christ with chocolate? I think there are far more appropriate things, like frankincense or myrrh-"

"Cas." Dean cut him off. "They're fun for kids, okay?"

"But you are not a child, Dean."

"That's not the point, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

There were a few moments of silence before the angel spoke again. "Dean, may I have an advent calendar too?"

"Do you even like chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Since when have you tasted it?"

"I may have... borrowed some of yours." A faint blush spread across Castiel's cheeks as he grinned sheepishly.

"Borrowed?" Dean attempted to act like he was annoyed, but couldn't stifle a loud laugh. "Sure, Cas. Let's go get you one."

 

Castiel's blue eyes grew wide at the seemingly endless display of advent calendars on offer. It took him the best part of half an hour to settle on one in the shape of a Christmas tree, complete with a (wow!) light up star on top. 

  
_Crappy LED effects_ , thought Dean, but he bought it for Cas anyway.

 

"What do I do now?"

"Open the window with the number 1 on it, for the 1st December."

Cas' nose screwed up as he searched for it, and his eyes brightened when he saw it. He pressed the window, hearing the perforated edges pop in fascination, and tried to get the chocolate out to no avail. 

"Need some help with that?" Dean chuckled and popped out the chocolate, dropping it into Castiel's hand. "Well, look at that. It's an angel."

 


	2. December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates will be around the same time; 9 or 10pm UK time as that's when I'm in bed and can write them uwu

Dean's eyes opened sleepily. By his feet he could feel a dip in the bed, and opening his eyes wider revealed an angel at the end of his body, sitting cross-legged on the blankets and watching Dean.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Cas," Dean answered, his voice weighed down with fatigue, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It is tomorrow. Can I open the next window of my advent calendar now?"

"Yeah, but what time is it?"

"12:01am."

"Don't you think that's a bit too early?"

"No."

"Well I do." Dean mumbled into the pillow, dragging it out from under his head and squashing it over his ears. "Wake me up in a few hours."

 

The next time Dean awoke, the room was bathed in bright light, and Castiel had remained in the same position apparently because he hadn't moved at all.

"Dean, is it later now?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, and swung his legs out of the side of the bed Castiel wasn't on. "Come on, let's go."

He padded to the kitchen in his pyjamas shorts - usually he slept in just boxers but the weather was getting colder and colder as Christmas grew closer - and the angel followed eagerly, sweeping his calendar into his hands as soon as he saw it. Like the day before, he popped out the window and still had difficulty getting the chocolate out.

"Dean, I need help again. Will you show me how to do this?" 

Dean attempted to take the bright green tree from Castiel's grasp, but when it remained firmly in the pale hands, he settled for it staying there. 

"Look, you just put your hand here on the back where the chocolate is, and then you put your other hand on the front to make sure it doesn't go flying anywhere-"

"But Dean, it doesn't have wings."

"Not literally _flying_ , Cas. Anyway, so yeah, you do that, then you just push and it pops out." 

Castiel cradled the little chocolate. "Look, Dean! It's a candle."

"Yeah, and candles are special," Dean replied sarcastically.

"They light the way," Castiel turned to him with a serious expression then ate the sweet candle.

 


	3. December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh I nearly forgot about this today D:

The next morning, Dean awoke to no dip in the bed and no Castiel, so he went straight back to sleep.

He woke again a few hours later to loud noises coming from the living room, and grabbed Ruby's knife before investigating. Upon further inspection, the noise was Castiel, who was currently buried in a mound of tinsel, fairy lights and pine needles.

"God, Cas, what are you doing?"

"Trying to put up a tree." His deep voice was also buried with him, making it practically incoherent but still just about clear enough for Dean to figure out without much deliberation.

"Why didn't you just wait for me?" Dean's lips tugged into a smile as he began to laugh slowly. "I could have helped you, you know."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," the festive pile spoke again.

"Let me help you out of there." The man strode over to the pile, putting the knife on a little table as he went, and he rummaged around for the angel before locating his arms and hoisting him up. This brought the pair face to face, with less than three inches between them.

They both stood for a while, just watching each other, until Dean broke the gaze by ducking his head shyly.

"Why did you decide to do this all of a sudden anyway?"

"Today's chocolate was a tree," he replied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

 


	4. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock exams are so annoying ugh, and also my heaRT WAS RIPPED OUT WITH 9X09

Dean pulled a pair of antlers from the box of festive decorations. "Look, I'm Sammy!"

"I don't understand," Castiel frowned.

"You know, 'cause he's a- never mind." He kept the antlers on as he found a tinsel halo. "You wear this." Propping the halo on Castiel's head, he grinned. "Perfect."

Castiel eyed the halo warily but kept it on anyway. He reached into the box and out came a string of fairy lights. "Dean, what are these?"

"They're called fairy lights, Cas; you put them on the tree and plug it in and they light up." Castiel's face lit up too and he began to curl them around the green branches while Dean got to work with some bright purple tinsel.

A few hours, some beer, lots of Christmas decorations and a bruise later, the tree was finished - all except the topper. "Cas, do you want to put the star on?"

"Wait. I wish to open my advent calendar first." he exercised the motions as he had done the previous days, and examined the chocolate. "A star," he mused.

"It's a sign," chuckled Dean. "It means you have you have to put the topper on the tree."

"I do not see how it could mean that, but if you would like, Dean." He took the large golden star offered to him and placed it precariously on top of the tree, which was covered in mismatched tinsel and lights and baubles. 

"You need to put this next to the star." 

Castiel was confused, but again he took what Dean was holding. "Dean, is this a joke?" he held a plastic angel,  complete with trench coat.

"Nope. Specially made."

"Dean, I'm honoured."

"No worries, dude. Just put it up there next to the star."

 


	5. December 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last minute updates mean crappy chapters, sorry :c

"Dean," Castiel perused as he sat next to Dean on the sofa, "what is this?" The angel was peering at a small chocolate in his cupped hands, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"That's, uh- give it here a second." 

Castiel dropped the chocolate into Dean's hand, and Dean looked at it for a second before snorting. "Cas, it's mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"Are you seriously saying you've been alive for God knows how long and you don't know what mistletoe is?"

"Yes."

A crimson flush began to creep up Dean's neck and he rubbed the back of it. "People hang it up and then if two people end up under it, they have to kiss."

"So if this was real mistletoe and it was hanging above us right now..."

"Yeah, you'd, uh, you'd have to kiss me."

Castiel outstretched his arm so he was holding the chocolate above their heads, then placed a chaste kiss on Dean's cheek.

"Like that?"

"Usually it's a bit more, uh, heated than that, but that was fine. Fine. Good. I, uh, I have to go make some lunch. I'm hungry. Yeah." He stood up and moved to the kitchen, leaving Castiel staring worriedly at him.

"Dean, was that appropriate? Should I have done that?"

"I don't know," Dean whispered in reply.

 


	6. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I feel like this one is OOC for Cas? Idk

Dean and Castiel were eating gingerbread pancakes in the kitchen. They were made by Cas - of course - who had turned out to actually be quite a good chef, considering the whole fallen angel thing. The smaller angel stood proudly on top of the tree, wings outstretched, and Castiel smiled as he looked at it, smiled as if the tiny feathery wings were on his back instead of the toy's, as if they were real and he could fly again.

"What are you smiling about, Feathers?" Dean smirked. 

"Stop calling me that." He stuck his bottom lip out almost petulantly.

"Why? I mean, angel, wing- oh... sorry."

"It is fine, Dean."

After a few moments silence, he added: "I was smiling because the angel on the tree has wings. I wish I had wings again, Dean."

"I wish you did too." Dean's voice softened. "I'm sorry."

"It is in the past, which could not be changed until the Winchester family decided to intrude." 

That brought a giggle out of Dean. "Sorry about that, too."

Castiel laughed as well. "I almost forgot..." he got up from his chair stiffly and picked up the advent calendar which had taken pride of place on the kitchen counter. 

He ate the wreath without much thought. His mind was still on the kiss from yesterday, as was Dean's.

 


	7. December 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: saveoursnowwhales.tumblr.com (usually saveourstarwhales)  
> Fanfic Tumblr: saveourstarwhalesfanfic.tumblr.com

In all honesty, the kiss had been at the back of Dean's mind ever since it happened - occasionally at the front too in quiet moments of contemplation while Castiel was otherwise occupied doing whatever angels do when they're not messing around with self-loathing humans. 

Dean was completely and utterly clueless as to exactly why he'd been thinking about it so much. It was so innocent and chaste that it could easily have been platonic, yet there was a small part of Dean that screamed that there was no way it was solely platonic.

With a flutter of invisible wings, Castiel landed straight in front of the hunter. "Woah, personal space," he grinned shakily, yet showing no signs of movement. Instead it was the angel who moved first, a flicker of hurt across his face before he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Cas, I didn't mean-" 

Castiel didn't stop.

"You kissed me."

He stopped.

"You- you kissed me, and I- I-"

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No! It's not that, I-"

Castiel was back at his side in a second. "You what, Dean?"

"I liked it," Dean whispered in a tone that suggested he was disgusted at himself for even thinking he liked a kiss from a man, but at the same time hopeful that it would happen again. "I liked it," he repeated, sounding more sure of himself.

Castiel kissed him again briefly, a replay of before, then wandered to eat the robin lying in wait for him in his beloved advent calendar.

Dean stared after him, dazed.

 


	8. December 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah omg I'm so sorry; I forgot to write it last night and only just realised so I had to write this really quickly before school D: so this is short and it will be continued tonight...

"Dean, what is this?" Dean had long since realised that every chocolate would need to be explained to Castiel, him being an angel and everything. 

"Christmas pudding."

"Christmas... what?"

"It's a bunch of fruit and cake and booze, man. I don't know, I don't think I've ever had one." he shrugged.

"I want one."

"I want doesn't get." Dean teased with a wink, then heaved his body off the sofa.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"A minute ago, you said you wanted a Christmas pudding."

"I want to make a Christmas pudding."

"I don't bake."

"But I want to," Cas whined, sticking his bottom lip out slightly in a childish tantrum.

After a little contemplation, Dean decided to relent and let the angel have his way for once (pfft, he got it all the time recently).

"Fine. Let's go."

"But I thought we were baking instead of buying?"

"What, you think I've got ingredients for a Christmas pudding just lying in my cupboards? There's barely any ingredients for normal food, never mind weird food."

"Okay." Castiel smiled and followed Dean out of the door.

 

_To be continued_

 


	9. December 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas bake a Christmas Pudding Part II. Enjoy...

After realising it was too late for any shops to be open, they'd decided to leave the baking for tomorrow, and Castiel woke Dean up early to go shopping.

Luckily, in the supermarket they went to was a recipe card for Christmas Pudding ("so simple you don't even need scales, just a cup!").

"Okay, so we need raisins, sultanas, flour, butter, bread, sugar, nuts, cinnamon, mixed spice, milk and an egg," Dean read out loud. "I mean, there's a couple specifics, but how many types of sugar can there be?"

Apparently, a lot. The variety of sugar on offer was second to none and Dean had absolutely no idea where to begin.

"The card says-" he squinted "mus- musco- muscovado?"

"Here." Castiel picked up a packet of sugar and placed it gently in the basket.

"Thanks, man."

 

The rest of the shopping went okay, and as soon as they got back to the apartment, they begun. It was only ten minutes and some flour later that both were covered in white powder.

"C'mere Cas, you got some-" Dean licked his thumb and wiped away the flour at the corner of Cas' mouth, giggling because nothing, nothing was funnier than the sight of a flour covered angel pouting at him.

"Yes, Dean, I think I "got some" pretty much everywhere."

"Hey, that's part of the fun, right?"

"Are there... any... other parts?" his voice had adapted a hopeful tone; desperate for Dean to realise what his underlying question was.

_Will you kiss me again?_

"Like what?"

"Uh..." he blushed scarlet.

"Oh," Dean smirked. " _Those_ parts." 

Castiel looked up through a thick layer of dark eyelashes shyly and hesitated before he leant in. Halfway to Dean, Dean reciprocated and leant in too; their mouths crushing together in a jolt of movement, hot from the oven-heated kitchen and wet and so very _nice_ that Dean wouldn't think it unusual if this was a dream.

That day's chocolate was a reindeer, which wasn't really important.

 


	10. December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this; idk, but I'm too tired to do anything about it. Enjoy! :D

"Dean, what is this?" Castiel once again began the day with the same question he had for about a week.

"Cracker."

"Crack- crack who?"

"No, cracker. Not crack her. Cracker."

"Oh." A few moments silence before, "what does it do?"

"I think Sammy put some under the tree, dude. Go find some."

Dean lay back on the memory foam mattress as he heard rustling - Cas was obviously taking his time with finding them, but he came back a minute later with the box of silver and gold crackers.

"Hold that end and don't let go, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

Dean pulled, hard, and the cracker split with a loud band, making the angel jump in shock.

"Calm down, it's only a little gun powder. Makes it nice and fiery!"

"Dean, I do not like crackers."

"But they have jokes and toys inside, man! Hey, listen - where do penguins go to dance?"

"But Dean, penguins can't dance-"

"Answer the damn question."

"I don't know the answer." A helpless expression took over his face and he sat on the bed, next to Dean's torso, putting one of his hands over Dean's purely because he enjoyed the sensation.

"A snow ball- get it? A snow ball?" The confusion was evident. "Never mind."

 


	11. December 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so behind on this and I'm sorry, I've been busy and had a bad cold and been making Christmas presents and mock exams and ugh stuff to do but yeah, so tomorrow I'm gonna try catch up with this but if not, my school finishes next Friday so I'll catch up then. I'm so very sorry for the wait, and I'm gonna try extra hard to write cute chapters from now on.

"Cas, listen, about the kiss..." Dean began, a little unsure on how to continue.

"It is not of import."

"I- I just want to know-" he stopped again, taking a deep breath. "Did you mean it?"

Castiel bowed his head then raised his eyes to meet Dean's shyly. "Did you?"

"I- yeah. Yeah." He cleared his throat.

"I did, too."

"Uh... Good. That's good."

"Yes."

"Do you wanna, uh, go get some breakfast?"

"In the kitchen?"

"No, I was thinking maybe somewhere like- like that diner across the street, you know the one you like"

"I am an angel, I don't require food-"

"Dammit, Cas! I'm trying to ask you out!"

"...oh."

"Yeah, oh!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Dean, I will go on a date with you."

"Don't you wanna open your advent calendar first?" Dean threw Castiel a wink before tossing him the calendar. The angel opened it and stared at it for a while before Dean interrupted his deep thoughts.

"What is it?"

"An icicle."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Christ child took shelter for a night under a pine tree," he recited in a whisper, "when the tree realized that it was caring for Jesus and protecting him, tears of happiness fell from its branches and froze. They were icicles."

"Why are you so emotional over a bit of ice, dude?"

"The tree protected Jesus. It watched over him for a night

."

"And..." Dean prompted.

"I protect you, Dean. The thought of it only being for one night..."

"Hey, c'mere." He stretched his arms out and awkwardly wrapped them around Castiel. "I don't want you to leave, so don't."

 


	12. December 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly catching up, ish... I couldn't resist Cas and Dean all bundled up on the ice uwu  
> Enjoy!

 

"You know what? Getting an ice skate in your stupid advent calendar today means you have to go ice skating."

"Ice... skating?"

"It's like walking on ice. But harder."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Come on," Dean whined, "you have to try it!"

"No."

"For me?"

After their 'date' the day before, the pair had spent a lot of time staring at each other (not that that was any different from usual anyway) but there had been a sense of wide open-ness with the gaze now their feelings were known. Dean was really beginning to feel that-

"Dean?"

"Yeah, uh- you have to come."

"I will, on one condition."

"What?"

"Apologize for calling my advent calendar stupid."

"What?"

"Apologize-"

"I heard you the first time, I just don't wanna do it."

"Fine, if you don't want me to go ice skating, I'm fine with-"

"Youradventcalendarisntstupidandimsorry."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that," Castiel replied with a smug smile."

"Your advent calendar isn't stupid and I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

"I can't do it."

"Yeah you can, just relax." Dean offered Castiel his gloved hand shyly and the angel took it immediately. The couple stepped onto the ice and Castiel fell over straight away- into Dean's arms.

"I- uh- sorry," Castiel blushed deeply, attempting to stand up properly but stumbling again.

"Hey, careful," murmured Dean, "steady, that's it." He helped the other man up and with Castiel still clinging onto his hand, he began to skate.

 


	13. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day - shorter, but I'm just trying to catch up here; sorry c:

" _Dean! Dean!_ "

Dean awoke the next day to Castiel violently shaking him, tugging his hair to try and get him to open his eyes. "Hey, hey, calm down, I'm up, ssshh..." his words were muffled into the pillow that was pulled over his head.

"Dean, I don't think this is classed as up. To be classed as up, you actually have to have moved from the bed."

"Okay, smartass," Dean replied, but still remained in the same position. When he finally removed the pillow, he glanced at Castiel to see the angel pouting petulantly at him. "Cas, you know I can't-"

"Can't what, Dean?"

"Nothing." A few moments of silence passed before "why are you trying to get me up so early anyway?"

"It's 10am, it's not early. And  _Dean,_ it snowed, and my advent calendar was a snowman, and-"

"How do you know what a snowman is if you didn't know what mistletoe was?"

"Gabriel."

"Oh."

"Did you hear me? Dean, it snowed."

"And?"

"I want to build a snowman, Dean."

"Go build one, then."

"I- I don't know how."

"Just make some balls and put them together. Not rocket science, Cas."

"I want you to do it with me," Castiel whispered, barely audible, but Dean heard.

"Let me get out of bed then, dude. I can't when you're practically sitting on me." A second later, he was standing outside in the snow, feeling oddly full and wrapped up in full winter gear. "What did I tell you about using your angel mojo to zap me places?"

"Sorry." Castiel grinned sheepishly.


End file.
